Helica
'''Helica' (ヘリカ) is a minor character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is a humanoid type of sea snail and a member of Uomihime's court. Appearance Helica is most likely the personification of a venus comb murex, a type of predatory sea snail. Helica has Russian green colored hair, held in pigtails by dark green venus comb shell bands. Her eyes are a green gradient with white pupils. Helica's pupils have been known to turn black when she is enraged. Helica wears a green dress that has white cuffs at the wrists, a white collar, and a white middle piece lined with eight green buttons. The bottom part of her dress is a mixture of pale dark green, pale light green, and white. She wears gray-green knee-high boots, each with six buttons on a white cuff at the top, similar to the middle piece of her dress. Underneath, she wears dark green leggings. Helica often carries a dark green drill-like shell (?) as a weapon covering her hand. Personality Helica is rather thick-headed, dumb. She possesses a rather infantile demeanor; she enjoys looking at picture books, playing Othello, and dislikes sour persimmons, traits akin to a small child. Helica is prone to becoming enraged easily, especially when drunk; when she becomes intoxicated, she loses the ability to differentiate friend from foe. Despite her shortcomings, she has a strong sense of justice, and is loyal to her liege Uomihime. Background Not much is known about her. Appearances *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Supporting character. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is one of Helica's friends. Uomihime Uomihime is Helica's master. Pulmo The two are both loyal to Uomihime. Aside from their professional relationship, it has been suggested that there may be a romantic undertone to their relation. In the manga version of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, in celebration of Wadanohara's successful repairs to the barrier stones, a banquet was held within the castle. After getting drunk during the festivities, Helica grabbed hold of Pulmo, dragging the jellyfish close and making out with her. Later, in an omake found in the back of the manga, she kisses Pulmo again; in response to Pulmo using puppets resembling themselves and imitating the two making out, Helica decides to kiss her again. Tatsumiya Tatsumiya is Helica's co-employee of Uomihime's court. Syakesan Syakesan was Helica's former co-employee of Uomihime's court. Battle Statistics Gallery In-game photos i-Helica.png|''Helica's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' Bio Helica.gif|''Helica's bio'' Battlecard Helica.png|''Helica's battle card'' Wadanohara.courtemployee.png|''The employees of the Court'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Manga Watgbsmanga6.png Mini-comics kaiteigakenchara2.png TEGAKI draw T31.png|POP Trivia *She gets drunk easily, and turns into a blushy and loud person when she's drunk, and normally speaks incoherently. When she's drunk, blush is completely visible in her sprite. * She resents the Totsusa Soldiers so much she goes into a state of madness and must be drained of her energy to calm down and return to her normal self. This only worsens when she's ingested alcohol. * As stated in the physical copy of the manga, her favourite colour is white. Her favourite food is rice crackers and dumplings. Her speciality is performing sudden attacks and playing Othello. * Her name may be a portmanteau of the words heli'x (a spiral form or structure) and mollus'ca (the phylum of which a snail belongs to.) *In a part of the game she mentions not knowing the surface, this could be assumed that she has never left the sea and that she does not know the surface lands. Quotes *"Aaaaah! Just a whiff of beer an' I'm out!" (Somehow Already Drunk Helica during the festival) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Sea Kingdom